Why do I keep falling in love?
by BechloeLover165
Summary: Beca Mitchell is in her final year of school before she leaves for good and pursue her dream of becoming a Music Producer. With Beca taking a new liking to her Biology teacher, will Chloe cause Beca to change herself and her dream? Or will a new boy called Jesse help Beca or scare her away?
1. Start of school

It was the final day before school began for another miserable year but luckily it was the final miserable year that Beca would have to suffer. To be honest, it wasn't the fact of waking up so damn early in the morning or spending most of her life at school, it was the fact that she was terrified of being left behind like she was before…

"Beca! Get up, you're going to be late again for school!" Beca's step mother or step monster as she prefers to call her, yelled down the stairs while wanting to leave work but she was going to be late, as usual. Sheila, her step mother, loved Beca to pieces, but she sure knew she could be a handful. She noticed a change in Beca after her breakup with Liz, but she never commented on the change because she knew that Beca would hide herself away even more than she does now.

"I'm up! You know you don't need to shout so loudly, some of us still have perfectly good working ears, unlike some others." Beca replied sarcastically while muttering the last part of her sentence under her breath as she walked tiredly down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Okay kid, I'm off to work so I'll see you some point after school, if you don't get a detention on the first day." Sheila replied, knowing at some point Beca was more likely to get a detention.

"Love the faith you have in me, it really fills my heart with love." Sheila should be used to the sarcastic comments she receives from Beca, but each one makes her feel that Beca resents her even more and makes her feel pushed out of Beca's life more than she already is now.

"Bye Beca, have fun at school." Sheila told Beca as she walked out the kitchen towards the front door.

"Doubt it." Was the only reply that Sheila would hear until her ears would be filled with more sarcastic comments after she comes home from work.

Beca was now alone. Alone at home, alone from the world around her. She'd be lying if she didn't always feel lonely when nobody is at home with her, you'd think a 18 year old teenager on their own at home, they would feel as if they'd hit the jackpot but Beca, she just likes company as much as she hates to admit it. She rarely saw her dad, only when she did, it felt as if they'd spent only one hour together before he has to go back to work, or he has to go shopping with Sheila or fly halfway around the world with Sheila for a work. She had no brothers, no sisters, hardly any friends. She liked being in a room with a few of her friends, in silence. No music. No talking. Just silence. But she knew that nobody would do that with her. She felt she could let nobody in, this was all because of one girl. One girl that would haunt Beca, and knock her down. One girl that she could never escape.

She checked the time and realized how slow time must go, especially when you are at school surrounded by people who are too smart, or way too dumb, or just people in general.

Her walk to school was usually quiet but not today. She had never seen so many people want to get to school this quickly, well, it is the first day of school after all, but this may kids? It wasn't possible, was it?

Arriving at school I guess you could say was alright. Apart from when she decided to sit on a nearby bench in a kind of secluded area, she noticed a boy around her age staring at her. It was a weird stare, and it made her more uncomfortable when he began to walk towards her. Beca was wearing her headphones blasting her mixes while trying to ignore the boy, which I guess worked because she didn't realize that he was sat right next to her within a split second. He continued his stare for about 10 seconds before formally introducing himself.

"Hi, I'm Jesse. I just moved here to Barden from Florida, and who might you be?"

"I'm Beca. I'm sorry, but did you want something?" Beca replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I was just wondering what classes you have. I'm in Biology first with a new teacher apparently. I thought if we have the same classes then maybe we could sit together?" Jesse asked with hope clearly present in his voice.

"I have Biology too, but what makes you think I'm going to sit with you nerd?" Beca only really said this to see the reaction she'd get out of him, she probably was going to sit with him. She felt a tiny bit bad for him.

"I guess I just thought you looked… friendly and I wanted to sit with someone who I thought would be good to partner up with. So, what do you say?" Jesse just wanted to spend more time with her. The first thought in his head when he saw her was that she was perfect in every way, minus the headphones, the heavy eyeliner and the earrings. He could see this as his movie ending.

"Sure, why not. But if someone better comes along, be prepared to move seats." Beca stated seriously as she got up to walk to her class, not really caring if Jesse was going to walk with her or not.

The walk to the class was an awkward silence. Mainly because Beca didn't feel as if she had to say anything to this boy she just met, but she could practically feel his eyes burning into her head as they walked together to class.

The class not surprisingly was filled with people who had already separated into their 'friendship groups' with half the class being smart assess as Beca always called them, but to be honest, they were. They did nothing but brag about how they got an A on all of their exams and homeworks. How Beca wanted to burn their papers along with them.

The class was chatting away as Beca and Jesse made their way to an empty table where Beca saw some of her friends from the previous year.

"Beca!"

"Hey Amy." Beca lifted her gaze to see her Australian friend sitting opposite her on the same table.

"Who's the nerd?" Amy tried to whisper but failed as he turned his head to face her after looking around the room and acted offended and then rested his gaze on Beca who he assumed would defend his honour.

"Oh him, that's just a boy named Jesse. He wanted to sit here because he just moved from Florida". Beca explained in a normal tone. Jesse seemed annoyed at her response and was about to speak up when he heard the new teacher approach the class.

"Hello class, my name is Miss Beale and I'm going to be your new Biology teacher." Beca was sure she'd never heard a better sound that flowed to her ears like music than her teachers voice. She couldn't explain why but she had butterflies in her stomach, especially when he teacher was calling out the register and approached her name. She was positive that her name sounded so different to her when it was spoken by her redheaded teacher. Beca was awoken in her daze when she could hear someone calling her name and it become increasingly louder..

"Beca, Beca. Beca!"

"What the fuck?!" Beca whisper-shouted towards Amy.

"You dreaming about our new Biology teacher?" God Fat Amy knew how to push her buttons, and boy was Amy enjoying the reaction.

"No, of course not, I was… umm… just…" Beca trailed off, back into a daze of her Biology teacher.

Over 40 minutes later, the lesson was finally finished. Although for Beca, she kind of wished the lesson hadn't finished. She just wanted to sit in that class all day and watch her teacher… not in a creepy stalker way, although it does sound like it.

Jesse seemed to be annoyed with Beca throughout the lesson, she could tell. Whenever he asked her a question or just wanted to chat with her, she would either ignore him and stay in her daze about her redheaded teacher, or she replied with the lame response of "Sure" or "Yeah whatever". She didn't have a clue why he was so annoyed with her, she didn't really care much anyway. Jesse had stormed off in a huff and Amy had told Beca she needed to leave school after first period due to one of her 'many boyfriends' taking her out on a date.

The rest of the class had hurried off, which left Beca and her teacher, Miss Beale, alone in the classroom. She felt the butterflies rushing back to her stomach, a smile appearing on her face for the first time in a while. She tried and wanted to desperately push these feelings aside, she couldn't get hurt again, especially if it was just a school girl crush. She had no choice but to silently walk and hoping that her teacher wouldn't talk to her as she left but kind of also hoped she would attempt to.

As Beca reached the final few steps of exiting the classroom, she heard her teacher call after her, only it wasn't her first name like before, it was now her surname being called after.

"Miss Mitchell?" Chloe called just before Beca left the classroom for her next lesson.

"Yes Beale?" Beca tried to play the 'don't give a shit act' to try to make herself not fall back into the trap of a game called love.

"First of all, it is Miss Beale, and second, I need you to concentrate more in lessons next time please. And if you could make sure your friend next to you, Jesse, doesn't talk during lessons, that would be greatly appreciated."

Beca doesn't know why, but she felt guilty. A feeling she never really experienced before. She was always known as sarcastic and had the 'don't give a shit' act but this time it was different. She had to get out before something bad happened… again.

"Whatever Beale, see you tomorrow for a lesson of torture." Beca is known for not following the rules, for talking back to teachers and not feeling a pang of guilt. This time, it was completely different and new for her.

Before Beca left though with her teachers mouth agape, she wanted to make sure her teacher knew she wasn't friends with Jesse. The only way to do this, was to say it to her face and she doesn't know why she wanted her teacher know there was no friendship between her and Jesse.

"Oh and me and Jesse are not friends. So if you don't like his talking during lessons, I suggest you tell him yourself, after all, you're supposed to be the teacher."

Beca left with a smirk planted on her face, and thought she'd feel better after. But all she could feel was guilt. She couldn't be falling again, there was just no way. But maybe there was...

"Shit! I'm so fucked!"


	2. Why me?

"Liz! Please don't hurt me! Please I'm sorry! Plea.."

Beca was jolted awake by her own recurring nightmare. Her body was thick with a layer of sweat, and her breathing was rapid, but slowly went back to normal when she realised her surroundings.

She glanced at her clock, realising that it was only 6 A.M. but she knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, especially after that nightmare. She got out of bed, and decided to have a shower.

Beca hated taking off her clothes, especially when she had to shower. That was always the one part of her day that she hated, apart from worrying every night that she'll wake up the same way as the previous morning.

After Beca's shower, she would look at herself in the mirror. She would stare at her arms, her legs and her stomach, the places that the scars were on her skin. Everyday she would count them, she would then count the memories, the reminders as to why these scars are on her body. A constant reminder of what happened. These scars would be on her skin forever, just like the memories will stay with her forever. This became part of Beca's daily routine as some may say. She would wake up from her nightmare, have a shower, and stare at her scars in the mirror.

Tears ran down her face. This was until her dad shouted up for her.

"Beca! Can you come downstairs? Sheila and I need to tell you something quickly before we leave!"

"Sure.." Beca cleared her throat so her voice was clear of thick emotion. "Dad! I'll be down in a minute!"

After quickly putting on some clothes and putting on her makeup, she went downstairs only to see bags by the front door. Ben and Sheila whipped their heads around to be met with a sight that was his daughter.

"Beca, I'm going on a business trip and Sheila is coming with me." Ben told Beca.

"That's it? You guys go away every month for a business trip." Beca said in confusion.

Ben sighed "This time it's going to be for three weeks, a month basically."

Beca took time to process this and then came out with, "So you're both going on this trip and leaving me here for a whole month?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but we will call you every day and we'll be back before you know it." Sheila tried to help with the situation.

"I just don't get why you have to go away for three weeks dad. You've only ever gone away for a week, and I hardly ever see you when you come back because you're busy with work, with Sheila, with everyone and everything but me!" Beca didn't mean to lose her temper, she was just tired and annoyed with her father always going away on business trips and when he comes home, he doesn't see her as often.

Ben groaned in frustration "Beca! That's enough! I do have time for you, have you ever realised that everything I'm doing it's all for you?! Why are you always like this?! You're just as selfish as…"

"That's enough!" Sheila cut Ben off in frustration and anger. "Ben. Don't even think to finish that sentence. Apologise to Beca right now."

"Beca, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that, I've just been stressed out with work." Ben apologised and genuinely looked sorry for his actions while Beca was looking anywhere but her father. "I promise you when I get back, we can have a proper holiday. Me, you and Sheila. But for now, I have to go. I love you Beca, more than you know."

Beca seemed at ease but still slightly upset with her dad's words. "I love you too dad. I'll see you when you get back." She gave him a small smile which he returned.

Ben walked out the door carrying the bags he and Sheila had. Just before Sheila left, she went over to Beca.

"I'm sorry for what he said Beca. He didn't mean it. Now, make sure you don't break the house and call if you need anything." Sheila went in for a hug which was rejected by Beca, but Beca felt a pang of guilt afterwards. Sheila gave a small smile to Beca before walking out the door. That was the last time Beca would see them for a month.

With a sigh, Beca walked to school 20 minutes after her dad and Sheila leaving and having breakfast. She put her Beats headphones on and started her 10 minute walk to school which was then interrupted by Jesse.

He was calling her name continuously which she obviously could not hear, but she felt terrified when she felt someone tear off her headphones and the music that flowed into her ears was gone, in an instant. She felt the breath tear from her lungs but was soon brought back to her when she heard a familiar voice come from beside her.

"Hey Beca" Jesse said in a happy tone.

Beca, after getting over her initial shock turned to Jesse and gave him a small smile and a nod.

"Aren't you going to say 'hi' back?" Jesse asked with a slightly lower tone and his brows furrowed, Beca couldn't tell if it was in anger or confusion.

"Oh right, sorry where are my manners" she replied sarcastically, "you alright nerd?" Beca asked with a smirk playing.

His facial expression changed fairly quickly, but only a slight part of his anger was gone, some still remained placed on his face. "You know, my name is Jesse, right? It's not nerd."

Beca rolled her eyes "Yeah I know, but the name kind of suits you."

Jesse then had a smirk of his own "So if you can call me nerd, I can call you my girl?"

_Did he really just say that? _The one thought that entered her mind.

"Sorry dude, but you're not my type." Beca replied to Jesse.

Jesse brows furrowed again, this time it was definitely in confusion. "I'm not your type?"

"Nope." Beca made the carried out the 'p' sound.

The rest of the walk was awkward like it was yesterday, Beca had nothing to say, and she didn't really want to seem rude by putting on her headphones while walking together to school. She glanced at Jesse who looked like he was thinking a bit too hard. His expression looked angry, annoyed and frustrated.

Once at school, she couldn't avoid Jesse. He looked like he had figured out whatever he was thinking because he changed back into the goofy nerd Beca knew… kind of knew.

"Do you like movies?" The first thing he says to me after what seemed like hours walking in silence together.

"No. They're too predictable. Guy gets the girl, Vadar is Luke's father." Beca trails off.

Jesse's shocked expression says it all. "How can you not like movies? Everybody loves movies, especially The Breakfast Club. That's the best movie in the history of movies." He looked at me with another one of his goofy grins, "We need to watch it some time. How about after school?"

His hopeful smile and pleading eyes makes Beca give in. Despite feeling uneasy about her decision. "Sure, I guess"

"Great. I'll meet you after class in this very spot"

"Okay, I've got to get to class" Beca says, wanting to escape the conversation. "Bye nerd", she calls out over her shoulder to Jesse.

While walking, she met up with Fat Amy and Stacie. They all had the same classes together that day, and always sat next to each other. So I guess you could say Tuesday's weren't that bad.

"So Beca, looks like someone has got a love interest" Stacie exclaimed with a smirk.

Beca rolled her eyes, "No Jesse is just a friend that I tolerate, like you two." She knew that last part would wind her friends up.

Fat Amy then chimed in, "I think actually she had a crush on our new Biology teacher, Miss Beale."

"No I don't, she's my teacher. Another person I have to tolerate." Beca replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Stacie looked at her with confusion, "Since when did you tolerate any teacher Beca?"

"Stacie has got a point there" Fat Amy said winding Beca up as usual.

"I don't like her. She's just my teacher, I'm just her student. Now both of you shut the fuck up so we can get to class before I kill the both of you." Beca replied in a serious tone.

"Looks like Beca needs some lady loving in her life. I think she just needs to get laid, release some of that tension she's carrying. I know this one girl, she'd be perfect f…"

Stacie was cut off by Beca "No I don't need to get laid. I'm fine being single. Plus, I'm not really ready or looking for a relationship."

The girls exchanged nods, they both knew when to draw the line. They know when they've crossed it too, when she begins to bring up her past relationship with Liz. The rest of the walk was a normal daily conversation. It included Stacie bragging about her hook ups, Fat Amy bragging about her different boyfriends, and Beca rolling her eyes at each comment they both make about their lives.

_Last lesson of the day. Come on Beca, it's only one hour. You'll be free then._ Beca's thoughts raced through her mind. The only problem with this lesson, it was Biology with her teacher that she 'wasn't in love with'.

"You're late" Beca's eyes were met with her teacher's. She said a quick 'sorry' before heading to her seat where she was met with Jesse's eyes making a hole through her head. She ignored it and got her books out from her back while trying to make notes without getting distracted by her redheaded teacher.

She was trying to concentrate, but all she could feel was Jesse looking at her. She only lasted five minutes before snapping at Jesse while earning the attention of her class and her teacher.

"Can you stop staring at me?! It's creeping me out!"

Chloe's head whipped around to see Beca's facial expression looked annoyed and pissed off. "Miss Mitchell, Mr Swanson. What is going on?" She contained her anger and was calm and collected.

"Sorry Miss Beale, nothing is going on" Beca refused to look at her teacher in the eye but was trying to calm down from the anger that was in her veins.

Chloe seemed happy with Beca's response but could still see the anger present in her face.

"Thank you for your apology, but you'll need to stay behind for a detention for being late and shouting in class."

Jesse seemed irritated by this, he wanted to spend time with Beca after school but now she had a detention, and he couldn't understand why Beca would shout at him like that. He didn't think he did anything wrong to her. He didn't stare at her throughout the remainder of the lesson but stole glances every minute, but he was also glaring at his teacher. He was mad at her for giving Beca a detention. Beca noticed this and didn't understand why he was glaring at her. She just thought he was mad at her because they couldn't hang out after school. Beca was kind of happy with this though, she would get away from Jesse (no offence to him) and spend time with her teacher.

The bell rang, signaling that the lesson was over.

Jesse stormed out of the classroom leaving Beca alone. Beca had only just realised that Fat Amy wasn't in her lesson no was Stacie, but then again, Stacie never turns up to Biology, and Fat Amy was probably with one of her 'many boyfriends'.

Beca sighed and just stared at her book while writing some notes from her textbook considering this is usually how all her detentions start and end. She didn't realise someone had sat next to her where Jesse once sat.

"Beca, are you going to tell me why you really shouted at Jesse?" Chloe asked in a sympathetic voice.

"Why do you want to know? You don't really care, you're just a teacher." Beca deapended.

Chloe seemed shocked by this and replied to her, "Of course I care Beca. I'm not just your teacher, I'm your friend as odd as it sounds. I care about you and every student."

Beca piped up a bit when Chloe told her she cared about her, but she knew it was only as a teacher student way, not in the way she wanted it to be.

When Beca didn't reply to her, she asked her again, "Are you going to tell me why you shouted at Jesse?"

Beca gave in easily, "Jesse has been really weird lately, well ever since I first met him. His expressions keep changing from happy and goofy to angry and annoyed or confused. He sometimes stares at me for a long period of time, it distracts me, but this time, I just snapped at him. I guess it was him, everything with my dad, and with my friends. It was just the final push I guess."

"Beca, if you ever need to talk to me about anything, I'll be here for you. As for Jesse, I could move him to another space if you would like me too, and this seat could be taken by Amy or it could be empty in case you want to be alone or want me to come and sit with you if you have trouble concentrating." Chloe explained to Beca.

Beca smiled for the first time in a long time, "If that's okay?" Chloe's nod of conformation, "Then sure."

Chloe asked if Beca needed help with her work which Beca accepted. They ended up getting distracted from the work when Chloe asked Beca questions about her life, her family and why she was upset which led to Beca telling her the story, minus the part about her friends making fun of the fact she has a crush on her teacher.

"...and I make mixes for fun" Beca exclaimed.

Chloe seemed genuinely interested with Beca, and she couldn't figure out why she wanted to know so much about this mysterious girl. She just liked being with her, and Beca felt the same way, they just didn't know the other one did feel that way.

"What songs have you mixed?" Chloe asked with excitement present in her voice.

Beca smiled and said "Release me and Bulletproof"

"Sounds like a good mix, you'll have to play it for me one day."

"R-really?" Beca questioned in a shocked way.

Chloe nodded her head with a smile planted on her face which made Beca smile back.

They both looked into each other's eyes, both exploring the others. They were both admiring how beautiful the other person was. Beca began leaning in as did Chloe. Their faces inches apart, their breathing becoming rapid. They both closed their eyes, getting closer and closer each second. It felt like hours before Beca felt soft smooth lips covering her own. She felt fireworks going off in her stomach and all around her, Chloe felt the same way. Chloe was the one to deepen the kiss while Beca gladly obliged. They continued making out for what seemed like hours, but was only two minutes before both girls pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other. Both had their eyes closed. Both loving the moment they just shared. Both never wanting to leave this position. Both wanting to forget they were at school…

Chloe pulled away from their position that they were currently in. She couldn't look at Beca. Chloe got up from her chair and started pacing the room, her mind flooding with thoughts _what have I just done? I'm a teacher, she's my student. Where have these feelings come from? I'm screwed. _Beca was shocked by what had just happened between her and her teacher. She never thought it would happen, but now it has, she feels her feelings growing for her redheaded teacher.

"Chloe?" Beca tried to grab her teacher's attention and attempt to stop her pacing the room.

Chloe looked up and stopped pacing the room to be met with a pair of stormy blue eyes that made her knees feel weak, her stomach exploding. She fell for the one girl she could never be with.

"I'm so sorry Beca. That wasn't meant to happen" Beca's heart sunk at these words. Was it a mistake? Did she not want to kiss me?

Beca asked Chloe in a serious tone "Did you not want to kiss me Chloe?"

All Chloe could do was look at Beca, guilt flooding her face. She just saw pure love and adoration when she looked at Beca. She answered truthfully. "Of course I did Beca. I wanted it so bad. But I'm your teacher, your my student. This" She waved her hand between herself and her teacher, "cannot happen. I'm sorry."

Beca nodded at Chloe, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Beca couldn't say anything to Chloe without breaking down into tears. She just packed her stuff and was walking past her teacher when she gently grabbed her arm and said to Beca, "I'm sorry Beca, I really am. If things were different then.." Chloe trailed off.

Beca raised her head, looking Chloe in the eyes one more time. Both girls had tears in their eyes, all Beca and Chloe wanted to do was lean in and have one kiss before Beca leaves. But Chloe knew better and gave her a small smile before watching the girl she likes walk out the door.

Beca's walk home was filled with the sounds of her mixes, and her tears still threatening to fall. She made it back home when she saw her phone with a text message she never wanted to read.

**Unknown number**

**16:09pm**

**I know what you did with Miss Beale. **


End file.
